


Prompt 28- Marry Me 2

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dabble Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 28 of dabble shots. Second request for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 28- Marry Me 2

You turned stabbing another angel. A war had been going on for a while now and you and Gabriel were back to back fighting the angels who were going against your father’s wishes. You grabbed onto Gabriel’s arm swinging around killing another angel with your angel blade.

 

“Duck Y/N!” Gabriel yelled.

 

You ducked and his angel blade went flying over the top of your head as he stabbed an angel that was coming up behind you trying to kill you. You panted looking up at your whiskey colored eyed boyfriend. “Thanks Gabriel.” You said softly locking your (colored) eyes with his eyes.

 

Gabriel nodded his head.

 

You kicked your leg out knocking an angel down before turning sharply stabbing them in the chest. “Marry me.” You called to Gabriel.

 

Gabriel’s movements faltered. You couldn’t have meant that. Not in the middle of this war. Not when either one of you could get killed.

 

You saw the look of shock on his face. Perhaps when this battle was over that you would get an answer from him, but how were you going to get his answer. You wanted him to marry you. You really did want to marry him after all you had fallen in love with him for what he had done. He was a rebel and there was something different about him. He wasn’t like the others. The others liked following the rules and he didn’t. He was sassy and a trickster. Perhaps that what you had needed in your life.

 

Gabriel grabbed your arm and in a flutter of wings the two of you were gone away from battle. He wouldn’t have been able to talk to you there. Not in the least bit. He wanted to talk to you where the two of you were weren’t fighting other angels. Some place calm. Some place you and him could talk. He wanted to talk to you about what you had asked him since you had caught him entirely off guard and it scared him that you had asked him to marry you. Angels hardly married. It was their way of bonding and you were asking to bond with him forever. He wasn’t sure if you really wanted that. He wanted to make sure that it wasn’t due to the heat of the battle that the two of you were in.

 

You stumbled back away from your boyfriend looking at him with wide eyes. “Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “Did you mean it?”

 

“Yes. I want to marry you Gabriel. I want to bond with you. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Y/N.”

 

“Then marry me Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel pulled you close to him and his lips brushed up against yours.

 

Your lips moved in sync with his. God you loved the taste of his lips. They tasted like candy and chocolate.

 

“I will bond with you.” He said resting his forehead against yours.

 

You were thankful that he was agreeing to this. You could not wait to bond with him. Not in the least bit. You were his and he was yours and that was the only thing that mattered.

 

 


End file.
